Only When I Sleep
by HunterChild
Summary: Oneshot DG inspirada pela música Only When I Sleep, do The Corrs, e... Péssimo sumário, a história é bem melhor, eu garanto!


**Only When I Sleep**

Gina Malfoy deixou-se cair na cama exausta. O trabalho no Ministério e a constante preocupação com seu esposo acabavam com ela, física e emocionalmente. Draco Malfoy estava embrenhado em algum campo de batalha, mas de alguma forma, sempre ia vê-la. Ela não sabia como, mas ele sempre aparecia.

Naquele dia, ele veio. Ela subitamente sentiu o peso morno de seu corpo sobre ela, os beijos suaves em seu pescoço a deixando arrepiada. Estava de olhos fechados. Antes que pudesse abri-los, ele lhe pediu.

"Deixe-os fechados."

Ela os manteve fechados. Não conseguia negar algo àquela voz. Que sempre pedia para que ela deixasse os olhos fechados. Ela sentia a tensão se esvaindo de seu corpo e sua mente enquanto ele traçava um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, ela enterrava os dedos no cabelo fino e sedoso dele.

Aquela noite foi como muitas outras. Ele a amou com a mesma paixão de sempre, atiçando fogo em seu corpo e sua alma, como sempre fazia. Era ele que não permitia que ela se quebrasse naqueles tempos de guerra. E enquanto ela deslizava para um sono profundo e sem sonhos, ela sentiu que ele sumia.

Ele começara a lhe pedir para que mantivesse os olhos fechados há alguns dias. Talvez ele tivesse ganho alguma cicatriz ou algo assim. Mas ela começava a sentir falta daqueles olhos da cor da prata. Olhos que estavam começando a se desvanecer em suas memórias. Memórias que ela reavivava vendo fotos. Momentos eternamente retidos em pedaços de papel. Aos quais ela agora se agarrava com todas as forças. E que pareciam distantes, embora tivessem ocorrido apenas meses antes.

Ao acordar, permaneceu na cama, fitando o teto, e inconscientemente suplicando em seu íntimo para que ele voltasse. Definitivamente. Ao perceber que ele não voltaria, levantou-se. Foi até o banheiro.

Em instantes, o banheiro estava cheio de vapor. Vapor que não permitia distinguir as formas. Que chegava a ser sufocante. Ela, alheia ao seu redor, apenas deixava a água quente escorrer por seu corpo jovem.

Voltou ao quarto, uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo, os cabelos ruivos, escurecidos pela água, pingando. Vestiu uma calça jeans velha e desbotada, com uma camiseta velha dele, cuja gola lhe caía por sobre um dos ombros. A toalha foi esquecida, jogada no chão.

Desceu ao escritório, onde guardava sua caixa de fotos. Algumas já gastas pelo tempo. Mas as gastas foram deixadas de lado por aquele momento. Ela tinha entre seus dedos a foto de seu casamento. Um sorriso brincava por seus lábios.

Nela, estavam todos. Todos os Weasley, legítimos, "adotados" ou por casamento. E ele. O Draco da foto lhe deu um breve sorriso, apertando o enlace na cintura da Gina da foto.

Nesse instante, algo que ele sempre lhe dizia, e que recebia sempre a mesma resposta por parte dela. Ela podia ouvir a voz dele em sua mente.

"Havia uma torre cinzenta solitária em meio ao mar."

"Agora há uma torre vermelha ao lado dela."

Mas agora... Isso permanecia apenas em sua memória. Ele não lhe dizia mais isso em suas visitas. Apenas a amava, a tocava e depois sumia. Ela começou a entrar em pânico. Será que ele tinha outra mulher? Mas então, se repreendeu mentalmente. Ele não faria isso. Mas então por que ele parecia tão distante?

Ela deixou a foto do casamento de lado. Sorriu ao ver qual era a próxima do maço que tinha em suas mãos. Uma foto que ela tirara quando ele ainda dormia. O rosto relaxado, mechas de cabelo caindo por sobre seu rosto. Ela se lembrava da reação dele ao acordar com o flash da máquina. Ele ficara muito irritado. Mas ela lhe dissera algo, de que já não se lembrava mais, e ele sufocara a irritação. Claro que ele não perdera a chance de uma revanche. O resultado era uma foto que ele sempre carregava consigo.

Ao perceber que fora madrugada adentro vendo fotos, ela se assustou. Largou as fotos espalhadas no chão e subiu para o quarto. De tão cansada que se encontrava, jogou-se na cama e simplesmente adormeceu.

O dia seguinte, para o seu alívio, era domingo. Dia do almoço na casa de seus pais. Não sabia quem iria. Era muito raro juntar todos eles. Mas ela sempre ia. Após o almoço, ela se deitava em algum ponto do vasto gramado, sob o sol. E se deixava levar pelas memórias. Ela era nostálgica, sim.

_"Ouch! De novo, Fred?"_

_"Ninguém mandou você entrar no caminho de todos os meus balaços, Rony!"_

_"E ninguém disse para você mandar todos eles para cima de mim!"_

_"Não? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você, maninho!"_

Essa discussão era freqüente entre Rony e os gêmeos. Afinal, eles não se atreveriam a provocar os irmãos mais velhos longe das vistas de Molly Weasley. E ela, bem, ela era a caçula, certo? E portanto, a mais protegida dos sete.

_"Mas por quê eu não posso jogar?"_

_"Porque você é uma menina, e meninas não jogam quadribol!"_

_"Jogam sim!"_

_"Não jogam, não!"_

_"Jogam sim!"_

_"Ah é? Então me dê um nome!"_

_"Eu... eu não sei!"_

_"Viu?"_

_"Rony, deixe-a jogar."_

_"Mas, Carlinhos..."_

_"Deixe-a jogar. Falta um jogador, não falta?"_

Todas as vezes em que ela jogava, era a apanhadora. E percebia o cuidado extremo dos irmãos para que nenhum balaço chegasse perto dela. Apesar de sempre ficar irritada, ela gostava daquela proteção. Fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida.

Mas agora estavam todos espalhados pelo mundo. Fred e Jorge cuidavam de criar artifícios para a guerra. Eles enfrentavam um risco enorme. Por serem os principais fornecedores dos aurores e todos os que lutavam pela Luz, eram um dos mais suscetíveis a ataques dos Comensais. Carlinhos cuidava do treinamento dos dragões. Como os dragões que ele treinava só confiavam nele, ele era a forçado a estar presente em todas as batalhas em que os seus dragões fossem requisitados. Então, todas as batalhas, Carlinhos se colocava no ar, em um dos dragões, enquanto lutava para se fazer ouvir sobre os gritos do campo de batalha. Gui era responsável por manter os duendes sob controle, evitando que eles se unissem às Trevas. De alguma forma, ele sempre conseguia fazer com que os duendes ao menos se mantivessem neutros. Algumas vezes, persuadia-os a lutarem pela Luz.

E Rony. Bem, Rony era um dos responsáveis pela proteção de Harry Potter. Assim como Hermione Granger. Eram os únicos aurores em que Harry realmente confiavam. Sendo assim, também era um dos alvos mais visados pelos Comensais.

Percy fora um dos primeiros a sucumbir na guerra. Dera a sua vida em uma tentativa vã de proteger o Ministro.

Ela passava os dias trancada no Ministério, sob um esquema de forte segurança, assim como todos os que ali trabalhavam. Ela pesquisava novos feitiços, novos antídotos e novas maldições para a guerra. E às vezes, era chamada às pressas para a Toca. Era freqüente que Molly a chamasse, em um ataque de pânico. E a cada vez, era mais difícil convencê-la de que tudo estava bem e continuaria assim.

"Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos." Arthur sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Quando essa guerra irá acabar? Algum dia ela terminará?"

"Algum dia, certamente."

"Não consigo mais suportar isso. Toda essa tensão, esperar a lista de mortos, pedindo desesperadamente para que nenhum de seus irmãos e entes queridos estejam nela."

Finalmente, as lágrimas que ela segurara por tantos dias finalmente foram libertadas. Arthur não respondeu. Apenas a abraçou com força, enquanto ela soluçava contra suas vestes. Ele odiava ver o sofrimento dos outros, especialmente o de sua princesa e o de sua rainha. Sabia que os outros eram fortes, mas Gina e Molly... Ele tinha tanto medo de que uma delas quebrasse e não conseguisse se refazer. Se uma das duas sucumbisse, ele sabia, finalmente os outros cinco sucumbiriam.

"Não chore, princesa. Essa guerra terminará."

**-"-**

Seus olhos estavam sem brilho e cansados de chorar. Ela estava deitada na cama, encolhida. Os traços que as lágrimas haviam deixado em seu rosto queimavam. Antes de adormecer, ela sentiu que era abraçada por trás, um corpo se moldando ao seu.

Ao acordar, estava novamente sozinha. Mas sabia que Draco estivera ali. Não havia vestígios de que ele estivera ali, mas ela sabia que ele estivera. E ela estava atrasada para o trabalho.

Aquele dia no Ministério fora tenso. Harry Potter finalmente iria ao campo de batalha para um duelo que decidiria a guerra. E ela, assim como aqueles que faziam o mesmo que ela, fora pressionada até o seu limite, para que entregasse todos os resultados de todas as pesquisas que fazia.

Estava tão agitada que duvidava que conseguiria dormir. Então, tomou uma poção, para que dormisse sem ter sonhos.

O último dia de guerra foi enervante. A expectativa era esmagadora, assim como o medo. E se Harry caísse? Era a pergunta que ecoava em todas os pensamentos. Ela estava totalmente amedrontada. Sabia que se as Trevas vencessem, Draco seria capturado e executado como traidor.

Draco havia recusado a Marca Negra. Por isso, fora rotulado de traidor. Afinal, era um dos nomes mais fortes da nova geração de Comensais. E também por isso, estava envolvido em quase todas as emboscadas, fosse na execução, fosse no planejamento. Era líder da melhor divisão de aurores, assim como da divisão de espionagem e contra-espionagem.

Subitamente, estava terminado. Ninguém saberia explicar como souberam, mas eles souberam. Gritos e lágrimas de alegria surgiram. Não havia mais medo no ar. A expectativa ainda existia. Mas era a expectativa de ter os entes queridos de volta. No entanto, uma voz magicamente ampliada se fez ouvir. Segundo ela, os sobreviventes só começariam o regresso no dia seguinte. Após uma inquietação na multidão, causada pela frustração, todos se dispersaram.

Ela voltou ao laboratório. A guerra estava terminada. Não havia mais razões para que as pesquisas continuassem, salvo a dos antídotos. Então, ela juntou todas as informações sobre maldições e as destruiu. Então voltou para casa.

A pressão e a tensão em que vivera nos últimos tempos cobravam agora seu preço. Exausta, ela jogou-se sobre a cama. O dia seguinte certamente seria inesquecível.

Pela manhã, ela já se encontrava no meio da multidão que esperava. Devido ao barulho, ela não conseguia ouvir o anúncio das divisões que chegavam. Mas ela esperaria.

O saguão lentamente se esvaziou. Agora, só restava ela. De relance, ela vira seus irmãos. Estavam todos ali. Mas agora eles já haviam ido embora. Um estalo se fez ouvir. Ela olhou rapidamente ao seu redor, procurando sua origem. Então ela viu.

Harry Potter acabara de aparatar no hall do Ministério. Ela apenas observou enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção. Ele lhe sorriu.

"O que faz aqui, Gina? Todos já voltaram."

"Não. Não voltaram."

"De quem você está falando?"

"Não seja cínico!"

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando!"

"De quem mais? Do Draco!"

"Gina, você está bem?"

"Estou."

"Não, não está." Ele suspirou. "Venha comigo. _Portius_." Ele lhe estendeu um objeto. Relutantemente, ela o segurou, juntamente com ele.

A visão à sua frente fez com que ela caísse de joelhos. Em uma lápide de uma sepultura recente, havia a inscrição:

_Draco Alexander Malfoy_

_1980-2005_

_Uma torre cinzenta ruindo em meio à tempestade_

"Não... É mentira!" Ela gritou, se erguendo do chão e virando-se para Harry, os olhos cintilando. Como ele estaria morto se tinha ido vê-la dois dias antes?

"Não é mentira. Ele está morto. Você não sabia?"

"Não! Como poderia saber?" As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Gina, saiu no Profeta, em todos os meios de comunicação bruxos!"

"Quanto... Quanto tempo?" ela se deixou abraçar por ele.

"Duas semanas. Foi por isso que você não foi ao enterro?"

"Ninguém me disse..."

"Sua mãe proibiu os seus irmãos de lhe falarem sobre isso. Achou que não precisava ser lembrada disso a toda hora."

"Mas... Ele veio me ver dois dias atrás..."

"Um sonho, provavelmente. Apenas ilusão. Uma tentativa de sua mente de fugir da verdade... Para não precisar aceitar..."

"Como?"

"Em uma batalha... Lúcio Malfoy o torturou em pleno campo de batalha... Os aurores da divisão dele foram mantidos longe pelos outros Comensais... Rony também tentou, mas eles eram tantos... A divisão dele conseguiu resgatá-lo ainda vivo... Mas ele não resistiu. Ele insistiu que a frase na lápide fosse essa. Ele delirou, Gina. Só chamava por você. Era desesperador. Ouvir os gritos dele, implorando por você..."

"Pára, Harry, por favor. Me deixa sozinha."

"Mas..."

"Me deixa sozinha!" Ela se desvencilhou dele.

"Tem certeza?"

Ele não recebeu resposta. Ela caíra novamente de joelhos. Ele decidiu deixá-la sozinha. Afastou-se e então desaparatou.

Ela lia e relia a frase à sua frente. Agora havia apenas uma torre vermelha, lutando para se manter de pé, sozinha em meio ao mar. As duas últimas semanas haviam sido apenas ilusão? Ela se enganara todo aquele tempo? Mas fazia sentido... Sua mente lhe pedia que não abrisse os olhos para que não percebesse a mentira...

Ela se abraçou, se sentindo subitamente sozinha. E então ela percebeu. Ela estava sozinha. Ao voltar para casa, ele não estaria lá. Aqueles olhos cinzentos agora estavam eternamente fechados.

Com essas realizações, as lágrimas se intensificaram. Ela agora soluçava. Ele não podia ter feito aquilo com ela. Não podia tê-la deixado sozinha em meio ao mar.

Não podia... Mas ainda assim o fizera...

N/A

bem, mais uma one-shot...

Essa é dedicada à Milla Malfoy, que me pediu para fazer uma fic onde o Draco morresse. Agora, soh espero que ela deixe uma review.

Bom, a fic foi inspirada numa música do The Corrs, chamada Only When I Sleep

Deixem reviews, please!

Jinhus

G.W.M.


End file.
